Kyoko Hori
Hori Kyouko (堀 京子 Hori Kyouko)''' '''is one of the main protagonists, along with Miyamura Izumi, and attends Katagiri Senior High School with him. Appearance Hori has a slim figure and has long, medium brown colored hair. When out of school she dresses casually and ties her hair up in a bun. She stands at around 163cm, equal to about 5'3", and weighs 48kg, the same as Miyamura. Personality Hori is normally a very energetic person. She is popular and always creates a happy atmosphere around herself. She is a very hardworking person and even after having to do chores around her house, she is a high scorer; according to Miyamura she scored above 90 for all her tests. When nervous or embarassed she tends to switch to a violent state, like when asked by her dad if Miyamura was her boyfriend, she turned red and shoved a hot ladle into his face. Relationships Miyamura Izumi She thinks of Miyamura as a very good friend, always helping her and goes over to her house, to help take care of her brother Sota. He also cares for Hori a lot as seen when he rushed out of school to help her buy eggs. As seen in Chapter 11, she seems to be very possessive of Miyamura to the point of yelling at Ayasaki, "No! He's mine! I will never allow you to take him! Never ever!" when she (Ayasaki) asked if she could have Miyamura as her boyfriend. In Chapter 13 it is revealed that she is developing feelings for Miyamura (When they were holding hands, she said "I like you..." but quickly covering it up by saying "...your hands! I mean your hands! You have very beautiful hands, Miyamura..." She can be very jealous in matters involving Miyamura. When other girls approach Miyamura with romantic intentions, she enters a furious, cold mode that Ishikawa and Yuki descibe as "ice queen". This happens when she sees Honoka Sawa approach Miyamura, which leads to her being hostile to her when they first meet. However, when it is revealed that Hori is the one Sawa likes, she becomes much more friendly towards her and even invites her to her house, much to Miyamura's annoyance. In Chapter 15, she is seen to be very annoyed when Miyamura was surrounded by several girls to the point of breaking her mechanical pencil and ruler. She subconciously hears him confess his feelings while she is in bed with a fever. However, she does not respond because she is worried that it will affect their current relationship if she goes to him to clarify what she heard. After her father visits, he asks if she is dating Miyamura, she says yes, showing that she accepts their relationship. They are now dating. Later, it is revealed that they have also slept together. Ishikawa Toru She sees Toru as a good friend. Even after rejecting Toru's feelings, they maintain a good friendship. Like Miyamura, she finds Toru can be quite troublesome or annoying sometimes. Yoshikawa Yuki She is Hori's friend that hangs out in her friend group. She does not know what Hori is like at home (her secret). One time she saw Hori walking with a man (Izumi) on the streets, and she asked Hori about it. Hori lied and answered that he was her cousin. Trivia *Hori does not wear any makeup when she's at home. *She is terrible at tongue twisters compared to Miyamura, even though her grades are always better. *She dislikes stew. * Hori is both a sadist and masochist as in Chapter 43 she appears to enjoy being shouted at by Miyamura. Gallery See Kyouko Hori's Gallery Category:Characters